


Object By Object

by carolinecrane



Series: Aftermath [7]
Category: The Brotherhood 2: Young Warlocks (2001)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one else has ever slept in his bed before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Object By Object

Marcus is still asleep in his bed, stretched out on his stomach with the sheet down around his waist. Harlan's not sure how long he's been watching – he's not sure why, either, except that every time he starts to get up Marcus makes a little noise or shifts a little and Harlan's staring all over again.

It's not the first time someone besides him has been in his bed, but it's the first time anyone else ever fell asleep there. It's the first time he's brought somebody home for more than a couple hours, and he still doesn't know why he invited Marcus home for the whole weekend. He could have fucked Marcus and then driven him back to campus, let Marcus spend the rest of the weekend wondering what exactly was going on with them. Or he could have let him stay the night and then taken him back to school tomorrow – he could still do that, but he knows he's not going to.

He doesn't want to, not when they've got two whole days to do whatever they want. He never thought he'd be hanging out with Marcus Ratner…and okay, technically it doesn't count as 'hanging out', but it's close enough to surprise him. Because he still doesn't get Marcus, but he wants him around, and that's more than he could ever say for Alex or even Randall. He liked them, sure – they had the right clothes and the right last names and parents who belonged to the right clubs – but mostly when they hung out all they did was talk about football or listened to Alex complain about Trini.

He and Marcus don't talk about…anything, really, but he doesn't really miss the pointless conversations Alex and Randall used to have. For a little while he missed some of the stuff Randall used to do for him, but he's got Marcus for that now too. And it's better with Marcus – hotter, and Harlan thinks it might be because Marcus wants it so much. Not that Randall wasn't into it, but with Marcus it's different – like he wants it but he doesn't _want_ to want it, and making him beg for it turns Harlan on more than he ever thought it would.

It makes him want Marcus even more than he did back when Marcus was just that nervous freak who smoked too much and hung out with Van Owen. He wanted Marcus then, wanted him enough to fuck with his head when they found him alone on the jogging trail. And he was a little disappointed that Marcus went back to the locker room with them, because he always thought Ratner of all people would be smarter than that, but now he gets it. Now that Marcus is naked and covered in sweat and come and asleep in his bed, Harlan gets it.

There was a part of Marcus that wanted this even back then, the part of him that wasn't too busy panicking. And maybe if Randall and Alex hadn't been there things would have ended differently that day – Marcus wouldn't have needed a rescue, and he wouldn't have gotten sidetracked by the new kid and forgotten about Harlan. That didn't last long, though, and once the new kid disappeared back to wherever it was he came from, Marcus was his again.

His. Just the sound of the word sends a shiver of want up his spine, and he thinks about crawling back onto the bed, pulling the sheet back and sliding his fingers back inside. He wants Marcus to wake up hard, moaning his name and begging to be fucked. Harlan's not sure he'll do it this time either, because making Marcus wait is half the fun. But he wants to, and he's not sure how much longer he can wait when Marcus moans a little in his sleep and shifts on the mattress.

The sheet slips a little lower, revealing the curve of Marcus' lower back and the slight swell of his ass, and before he knows it Harlan's moving. He leaves the chair he's been sitting in for the past half hour, kicking off the sweatpants he pulled on when Marcus fell asleep. He's already hard – from watching Marcus _sleep_ , and he'd be embarrassed if he gave a damn what anybody thought about him. But he doesn't, so he just grins and crawls back onto the bed, careful not to move any more than he has to as he straddles Marcus' hips and runs a hand down his back.

Marcus murmurs something unintelligible and shifts into the touch, so Harlan slides his hand lower, over Marcus' ass to press his thumb against Marcus' opening. His skin's still slick with the lube Harlan used earlier and he's not sure how Marcus can sleep with that stuff inside him, but so far he isn't complaining so Harlan pushes the tip of his thumb inside. Marcus moans a little and pushes against him, back arching automatically and Harlan knows he's starting to wake up.

He leans forward, grabbing one of the pillows off the top of his bed with his free hand and dragging it down the mattress. His lips brush across Marcus' shoulder blade, then the top of his spine and down the center of his back. By the time he reaches Marcus' tailbone the other boy's wide awake, eyes open and watching as Harlan straightens up to look at him.

"How…" That's as far as Marcus gets before his voice fails him, trailing off into a breathy moan and Harlan can't help grinning as Marcus opens to let him push even further inside.

"About half an hour. You want me to stop?"

"Are you kidding?" Marcus chokes out, eyes fluttering closed when Harlan twists his thumb a little and he knows that's the end of the conversation. He's not even sure why he asked, because Marcus is already pushing back against him and when Harlan reaches for the pillow again Marcus lifts his hips automatically to let Harlan slide it under him.

He pulls his thumb out, pressing back inside with his index finger this time and Marcus moans low in his throat when Harlan finds that spot that makes Marcus tighten around him. He wants to feel all that tight heat wrapped around his cock, wants to feel Marcus' moans vibrate around him as he fucks him. And he's done this before, with Randall a few times when Alex was busy with Trini, but with Randall it was just screwing around. With Marcus…he's not sure what to call this, but he knows he doesn't want it to stop.

Because he likes hearing Marcus chant his name, likes hearing him beg for more and wrap his fists so tight around Harlan's sheets that his knuckles turn white. He likes watching Marcus thrusting against the pillow – Harlan's pillow – leaving wet streaks against navy blue cotton. He doesn't even care what the maid's going to say when she comes back to open the house on Monday and finds his sheets wrecked, doesn't care about anything except the tight heat around his finger and the needy noises Marcus makes with every tiny thrust.

He pauses long enough to reach for the lube again, spreading a little on his fingers before he pushes two in this time, stretching Marcus a little wider and the groan that gets him makes his cock twitch. He grips his dick with his free hand, gritting his teeth as he strokes himself with slick fingers. And he's not sure Marcus is ready for this, but he's pushing back hard against Harlan's fingers and murmuring incoherently into the pillow and Harlan can't wait anymore.

His fingers slide out of Marcus easily, slick hands pushing his legs a little further apart before Harlan settles behind him and grips his own cock. As soon as he realizes what's happening Marcus tenses, and it takes every ounce of control Harlan has not to push inside anyway. Instead he soothes a hand down Marcus' back, stroking along soft skin with one hand while he reaches under Marcus with the other and rolls his balls between his fingers.

Endless seconds later Marcus finally relaxes enough to let Harlan push in just a little, pausing when Marcus gasps and tenses around him. It's even harder now not to push past the resistance, but he waits, leaning over Marcus to press his mouth to Marcus' neck, murmuring completely useless things like _relax_ and _breathe_ and finally – _finally_ – he sinks a little further inside.

It feels like forever before he's buried as deep as he can go, hands gripping Marcus' hips and he's sure he's going to come way before he's ready. He wants this to last, because they've got two whole days and he wouldn't mind spending them just like this. But Marcus feels way too good, he's way too tight and when he clenches around Harlan he knows there's no way he's going to last more than a few minutes.

He pulls out with an effort, groaning with the sensation and pausing to catch his breath before he pushes back into Marcus again. It's slow – agonizing, even, but it's worth every second of holding his breath, waiting for Marcus to relax enough to let him in. It's worth having to fight the urge to fuck Marcus hard and fast, because with each slow thrust Marcus opens a little more. He's moaning and pressing his face into the pillow, hips grinding against the pillow under him and Harlan can't tell if he's fighting through pain or if he likes it.

Maybe a little of both, but he needs to know, so he pulls out and leans over Marcus, thrusting against that perfect ass as he presses his mouth to Marcus' ear. "You want more?"

"Jesus…yes," Marcus manages, the back of his neck flushing red as he turns his head into the sound of Harlan's voice, and just like that their mouths are pressed together. Harlan's tongue forces Marcus' lips apart, thrusting in and out in time to the rhythm of his hips and he's going to come just from this.

He pulls back with a gasp, pressing his mouth to the side of Marcus' neck to suck at the skin there until he gets himself back under control. When he's sure he can push back inside Marcus without coming he pulls away, lining himself up and sliding into tight heat. Marcus groans and pushes back against him, and if he's fighting through pain he must be determined, because he doesn't even hesitate until Harlan's all the way inside.

And Harlan's only done this a few times, but he's already come once in the past hour, and it's easier than he expected to hold back, shifting inside Marcus until he finds that spot that makes Marcus gasp and clench around him. Harlan groans at the sudden pressure, letting Marcus draw him impossibly further inside and he wants to drag Marcus to his knees and fuck him hard. As soon as he thinks it he's moving, dragging Marcus up off the pillow and reaching under him to grip his cock as he pulls out and then thrusts back in again.

Just picturing how they must look makes Harlan groan and thrust forward a little harder. He's spent a lot of time picturing this, jerking off to the image and wondering if Marcus would even go for it. Now that he knows he's not sure he's ever going to get enough, and when Marcus groans and reaches up to wrap his own fingers around the hand on his cock Harlan knows he's going to lose it.

He pulls out, cock pressed firmly against Marcus' ass and it barely takes two more thrusts before he's coming. Wet heat hits Marcus' back, making him moan and tighten his grip on Harlan's hand. Harlan's breathing hard, chest pressed against Marcus' back and mouth moving uselessly on sweat-slick skin, sucking hard at Marcus' shoulder.

He knows he's going to leave a mark – the first of many, at least if he's got anything to say about it. Because he wants Marcus to remember this after he's back at school, wants him to feel Harlan every time he moves and picture Harlan's mouth on his skin whenever he changes his clothes. He doesn't care about group showers in the dorms or who might see, doesn't care what Marcus has to tell Matt or anybody else. He doesn't care whether or not people start to figure it out, because this is _his_ and he wants people to know it.

The thought surprises him, making his spent cock twitch against Marcus and he tightens his grip and strokes harder until Marcus is panting under him and tensing against his own orgasm. As soon as the last shudder subsides he collapses, boneless and exhausted and for a few seconds Harlan thinks he might pass out again. Then he groans wearily and blinks his eyes open, pushing back into Harlan's touch as he reaches out to run his fingers through the mess on Marcus' back.

"I need a shower."

"It's right through that door," Harlan answers, nodding toward the other side of the room. "There's towels in the closet."

"I don't think I can move."

Harlan grins at that, his hand sliding down Marcus' back to curve around his ass. "I'm not carrying you."

"Fuck you, Harlan."

Marcus grins wearily when Harlan laughs, rolling onto his back and when he winces Harlan can tell he's going to feel this later. He thinks about carrying Marcus into the bathroom anyway, but instead he pushes himself off the mattress and reaches for his sweatpants. "I'm gonna go order a pizza or something. There's some sweatpants and stuff in the dresser if you want."

Thanks," Marcus says, and Harlan wants to laugh again because he's pretty sure Marcus isn't just thanking him for offering to lend him some clothes.

For a second he thinks about leaning in and kissing Marcus again – he takes a step or two forward before he realizes what he's doing, stopping mid-stride and forcing himself backwards. He doesn't let himself offer to help Marcus clean up, even though he could use a shower too. There are plenty of other bathrooms in the house, after all, and he has a feeling Marcus doesn't really want an audience when he finally decides to stand up.

So he turns toward the door, stopping long enough to pick his wallet up from the spot on the floor where it fell when they were busy tearing each other's clothes off, and by the time he gets downstairs he's almost sure he can keep himself from turning around and going right back up to his room again.


End file.
